The present invention relates generally to portable phones with a hinged lid or cover, and is particularly concerned with a hinge apparatus for connecting the lid or cover to the phone housing.
Existing portable phones with a hinged cover typically have hinges which have several complex metal and plastic parts which must be assembled properly into the phone during manufacture. This adds considerably to the expense and complexity of phone manufacture. The complex design and number of parts making up the hinge also make the apparatus more susceptible to mechanical flaws and malfunctions.